Sans regret
by Heleade
Summary: "Aujourd'hui, je t'ai revu". OS. Sasunarusasu.


**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Aujourd'hui, puisque c'est le SasuNaruday je m'étais dit que j'allais poster quelque chose. Bon, vu le rating on ne peut pas dire que ce soit vraiment un SasuNaru. A ce niveau-là, ça peut être prit dans les deux sens (d'ailleurs, c'est ce que je préfère, quand les deux ont leurs points forts et leurs faiblesses :)). Bref, au sujet de cet OS :**

**o Il est en deux parties (la première est écrite du point de vue de Naruto et la deuxième de celui de Sasuke.**

**o Je l'ai écrit en me laissant bercer par deux musiques de Yiruma : ****Memories in my eyes**** et ****Till I find you**** (que j'ai mis en sous-titre) chaque partie à son morceau donc je vous conseille de les écouter avant de lire chacune des parties ou en même temps si ça ne gêne pas votre lecture ^^.**

**Voili, voilou. Je pense que j'ai tout dit. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Indifférence**

_Memories in my eyes_

Aujourd'hui, je t'ai revu.

T'es sorti de ta voiture comme si de rien n'était. Il y a cette blonde à coté de toi, celle dont les yeux sont presqu'aussi bleus que les miens. Dis-moi, t'aimes vraiment cette couleur, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu portes cette veste, celle que ta mère t'a offerte pour tes 22 ans. Ce que tu ne sais pas, par contre, c'est que c'est moi qui l'ai choisi. Ta mère ne savait pas quoi t'offrir, alors on est allé ensemble faire les magasins. Dès que j'ai vu cette veste, j'ai su qu'elle t'irait bien. Je n'avais pas tort, cette coupe te va à merveille. Au fond, tu me diras que tout te vas bien. T'es beau, on le sait tous les deux et la blonde qui te sert le bras n'en pense surement pas moins.

Elle t'arrête pour fouiller dans son sac et en sortir un paquet de Marlboro White. T'avais arrêté de fumer quand on est sorti ensemble mais lorsqu'elle te tend une cigarette tu te contentes de la bloquer entre tes deux lèvres en attendant qu'elle te l'allume. Est-ce que ça veut dire que t'as tourné la page ? Je me le demande.

Tu souffles un nuage de fumée et lèves les yeux. Nos regards se croisent. C'était inévitable. Je suis juste devant l'entrée du bar où tu te rends. Pure coïncidence. Je n'aurais jamais pensé te revoir de sitôt. Il y a quelques jours, j'aurais surement fui mais, aujourd'hui, je ne bouge pas. Ça n'a plus d'importance. Cette indifférence, je pense que tu peux la lire dans mon regard. Toi, par contre, tu as l'air choqué de me voir. Tu t'es arrêté de marcher dans la rue, c'est ta blonde qui ne doit pas comprendre.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'adresser un petit sourire. En mémoire du bon vieux temps ou peut-être pour te montrer que je l'ai retrouvé, ce sourire que tu m'avais volé.

Tu reprends contenance. Comme toujours, tu es doué pour sauver les apparences. Comme la fois où tu m'as quitté. Tu t'étais montré si glacial ce soir-là que je n'aurais jamais pu deviner que tu avais ensuite pleurer toute la nuit. Tu m'aimais encore à cette époque-là, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'importe, ça n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui. Moi aussi, j'ai cessé de pleurer. Ce fut long, mais j'ai finalement réussit à fermer les vannes. Comme toi, j'ai trouvé une épaule sur laquelle me reposer. On en avait besoin, n'est-ce pas ? Entre nous, ça n'avait jamais été de tout repos.

Tu avances et je ne cesse de te dévisager. Mon regard va chercher dans les moindres recoins de ton être, il te transperce et je sens que tu es mal à l'aise mais, que veux-tu, les habitudes ne se perdent pas aussi facilement. Une partie de moi a toujours autant besoin de te voir mais, il n'y a plus de souci à se faire pour elle, elle sait qu'elle n'a plus son mot à dire.

Tu peux continuer ta route tranquillement, je ne serais plus un obstacle pour toi. Mais, pour l'instant, je suis si proche de la porte de ce bar qu'il y a de forte chance que tu me frôles en la passant. T'en es-tu rendu compte toi aussi ? Que feras-tu si c'est le cas ? On verra bien.

Je pousse la porte pour faire passer ta copine. Mon sourire est séduisant, elle en rougirait presque, mais il n'est pas pour elle. Tu fronces les sourcils. Pourquoi ? Tu n'as plus rien à craindre de moi. Cet amour qui te faisait si peur, tu as trouvé les mots pour l'éloigner de toi. Te sens-tu mieux depuis? Moi non, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu es libre à présent. Alors, passe, je t'en prie, passe que je puisse enfin refermer cette porte.

Et, c'est ce que tu finis par faire. Ton corps me frôle. L'espace d'un instant, je retrouve, perdu sous l'odeur du tabac, ce doux mélange de musc et d'agrumes qui m'avait tant manqué : ton parfum. Je frissonne mais ne faiblis pas.

Tu passes et je peux enfin relâcher la pression que j'exerçais contre le battant de cette fichue porte. Elle se referme et tout disparait. Ton image comme ton parfum n'est plus que souvenirs.

Pourtant, il me suffirait de repousser cette porte pour bouleverser à nouveau nos deux futurs mais je ne le ferais pas. Il ne faut pas ressasser le passé, n'est-ce pas ?

Aujourd'hui, je t'ai revu. Demain, je te verrais peut-être encore mais, qu'importe, cela n'a plus d'importance.

* * *

**Sans regret**

_Till I find you_

Trois notes sur un piano puis la musique commence. C'est ta chanson qui passe. Je l'ai reconnu aux premiers accords.

L'air est pollué ici, presque tout le monde fume, moi y compris. Du temps où j'étais capable de m'enfiler un paquet de cigarette par jours, je trainais souvent ici. C'est bruyant, les gens gueulent toujours pour un rien mais, même pour un mec taciturne comme moi, ça reste un lieu sympa.

Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas mais c'est aussi ici que je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Je t'ai repéré tout de suite avec tes vêtements flashy. Sérieux, t'avais une façon de t'habiller, ça attaquait les yeux. Mais, t'a toujours été beau mec donc ça passait. Enfin, ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai pensé la première fois que je t'ai vu.

Un blond aux yeux bleus, fringué en orange de la tête aux pieds, ce n'est pas commun, surtout quand c'est capable de brayer plus fort que tous les saoulards réunis.

« Une claque dans sa gueule, peut-être que ça le fera hurler moins fort » voilà ce que j'ai pensé de toi la première fois. Puis, t'as quitté le bar en tirant un vieil homme par le col de sa chemise. Ton tuteur. Je l'ai appris plus tard. Tu étais seulement venu le cherché parce que, lorsqu'il boit trop, il ne retrouve jamais son chemin.

La deuxième fois, je te l'ai vraiment mise, cette baffe. On s'était recroisé dans un couloir à la Fac, t'avais surement dit quelque chose qui ne m'avait pas plu. Je ne me souviens plus des détails mais ça ne pouvait être que de ta faute, je ne suis pas le genre à embrouiller les gens sans raison et tu le sais très bien.

La troisième fois, je suis tout bêtement tombé amoureux. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé à tomber dans tes filets. Et pourtant, je ne suis pas du genre à « aimer » mais, toi, t'auras eu le privilège de m'avoir rendu dingue.

Avec toi, tout est allé plus vite que la chanson. Je t'avais dans la peau et c'était réciproque. Sauf qu'avec le temps, c'est allé de pire en pire. Alors, j'aie tout plaqué. Du jour au lendemain, je t'ai largué. Je t'ai vu t'écrouler devant moi et j'ai fui pour faire de même. Je nous ai tués tous les deux ce jour-là, mais je ne le regrette pas car aujourd'hui est comme une renaissance, tu ne crois pas ? Si on avait continué, je sais qu'on aurait fini par mourir l'un pour l'autre. Je sais aussi ce que tu en pense mais je continue de croire que trop aimer, ce n'est pas bon.

J'en suis encore plus convaincu maintenant que je t'ai revu.

T'as pas changé, tu sais. Je ne vais pas me mentir, ça m'a fait quelque chose de te revoir, j'ai encore des sentiments pour toi. Mais, ça va mieux. Je le supporte beaucoup mieux qu'il y a quelques mois. Aujourd'hui, j'ai juste été surpris.

Et toi ? Ça n'a pas eu l'air de te bouleverser de me revoir. Tu m'as quand même regardé mais tu n'avais pas l'air mal. Tu m'as souris. J'aurais préféré que tu ne le fasses pas mais c'est surement bon signe. Tu vois, toi aussi tu as finalement réussi à tourner la page. J'avais raison. Dans quelques années, tout cela sera définitivement loin derrière nous.

J'écrase ma cigarette dans le cendrier posé au milieu de la table. Je sens ses doigts s'entremêler aux miens. Ses doigts fins et froids, aux ongles soigneusement manucurés. Sa main est différente de la tienne mais je m'y suis habitué. Avec elle, tout est plus simple. Cela fait 2 semaines que nous sommes ensembles. C'est la plus longue relation que j'ai eu depuis que je t'ai quitté. Ce n'est que la vingtième mais peut-être que c'est elle, la femme de ma vie. On verra bien.

Ta chanson prend fin. Mon cœur se serre mais je n'y fais pas attention. Cela ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé, tu ne crois pas ?

Aujourd'hui, le hasard a fait que nous nous revoyons. Ce sera peut-être encore le cas demain. Mais quoi qu'il advienne c'est sans regret que je te dis : adieu, mon amour.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
